


The power and the glory

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa
Summary: Как с цепи срываются уже оба — будто только сейчас осознали, что матч с Карасуно былпоследним.





	The power and the glory

Чем стремительнее приближается выпускной, тем хуже Ширабу может сосредоточится на чем-либо: на занятиях, уроках после или тех же тренировках.  
Быть в одном зале с ним невыносимо. Пропускать тренировки под ложными предлогами и не видеть – тем более.  
На тренировках приходится умываться ледяной водой, сжимать кулаки в попытках сохранить спокойствие, но все равно раз за разом случаются промахи, срывы и остается лишь тяжело дышать от злости – в первую очередь на себя.  
Ширабу не нравилось быть влюбленным, да еще и в семпая, чье место в команде он занимает, который и без этого за эти два года ни разу так и не удостоил хоть сколько-то приветливым взглядом или улыбкой. Это тянущее чувство, которое появлялось каждый раз при взгляде на Семи, напоминало скорее изжогу, чем любовь. Но к сожалению, изжога не оправдывала ни разом похолодевших (от волнения ли?) рук, ни того, что при одном взгляде на него, даже украдкой, Кенджиро резко не хватало воздуха. Словом, 0/10, Ширабу никому не рекомендует.  
Возможно, это оказывается слишком заметным, потому что в какой-то момент Тайчи не выдерживает.  
— Вы оба в последнее время просто невыносимы, вы в курсе? Что по отдельности, что когда находитесь в одном зале, — вздыхает Каваниши, закрывая дверь в раздевалку. На этот раз они дополнительно отрабатывали подачи и теперь плетутся в раздевалку последними, когда остальные уже давно приняли душ и разошлись кто куда. Ширабу медленно переводит взгляд от ряда шкафчиков к бесчисленному количеству плакатов на стене напротив, садится на скамейку, чтобы расшнуровать кроссовки и вздыхает:  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. — И снова будто само спокойствие, пальцы не дрожат и аккуратно складывают форму в сумку, постирать бы еще не забыть.  
Само собой, Тайчи не верит.  
— Нет, серьезно, вы ещё из-за чего-то успели поссорится? То есть, я понимаю, Семи-сан до сих пор не рад, что твоей милостью он не в основном составе, но ты же такой...  
— Неконфликтный и вежливый? — усмехается Ширабу, будто и сам не рад.  
— Да если бы. — Каваниши разочарованно качает головой, делает паузу и продолжает. — Умный. У третьегодок всего ничего до выпуска, неужели нельзя продержаться в мире еще немного? Это же останется, как говорят, грузом воспоминаний.  
Ширабу лишь молча отворачивается, чтобы не отвечать эгоистичное “нельзя”.  
В конце концов, все дело именно в том, что скоро все закончится.  
Он не хочет его отпускать. Знает, конечно, что придется, говорит себе об этом каждый день. Отпустить - это принять, что Семи исчезнет из его жизни, будет учиться где-нибудь далеко, познакомится с кем-нибудь, а дальше думать вовсе не хотелось и Ширабу раз за разом малодушно переключается на волейбольные тренировки, грядущие тесты, что угодно – лишь бы не думать.

***

Проходит пара часов, хотя по ощущениям Кенджиро прошла не одна вечность, когда он натыкается на Семи в общежитии. Сам Эйта удивленным не выглядит, будто его и ждет.  
— Давай поговорим. — без каких-либо приветствий начинает Семи и произносит это с такой неохотой, будто откладывал этот разговор до последнего.  
— Давай. — соглашается спустя вечность молчания без каких-либо формальностей вечно вежливый и почтительный Ширабу. Не осталось уже этих сил на вежливость. Нервно сжимает губы, посмотрит обвиняюще – что, мол, даже сейчас не взглянешь?  
Они шли молча на улицу, Семи нервно оглядывается по сторонам, пока Ширабу застегивает свою толстовку.  
Еще, конечно, Ширабу смотрит на Семи, но что уж там, последний год он смотрит на него почти всегда: бросает взгляды украдкой, когда тот не видит, когда рядом с ним был кто-нибудь еще, чтобы со стороны думалось, будто все внимание на Ушиджиму или Гошики, на Каваниши, на Тендо, в конце концов. Смотрит и запоминает, ведь скоро уйдет, исчезнет, и это все что останется у Ширабу - воспоминания, до которых он оказывается неожиданно жаден.  
Когда-то он смотрел на Ушиджиму с такой же жадностью, но еще к концу еще первого года обучения ослепительный в своей мощи Вакатоши оказался для него ожогом, напоминанием, что за солнцем лучше наблюдать издалека, избыток бывает вреден, а при некоторых условиях и вовсе губителен, держись подальше, если жизнь дорога.  
А Семи наоборот было все слишком мало.  
Где-то в половине пути до спортзала, куда они идут не иначе, как по привычки, Ширабу останавливается, не выдерживая.  
— Что, я так противен, что смотреть на меня не хочешь?  
— Скорее не могу.

***

Семи казалось, что на Ширабу было невозможно смотреть – посмотришь и как потом отвести взгляд?  
Это не была любовь с первого взгляда, как это обычно описывают в седзе-манге. Если честно, Семи вообще толком не замечал Ширабу первый месяц: первогодки тренировались отдельно и тот же Каваниши выделялся среди новичков куда сильнее, поэтому когда Тендо как-то спросил, как ему новичок-связующий, Эйта удивился.  
А потом начал присматриваться.  
Семи даже знает, с чего все началось: с желания покрасоваться, завоевать внимание и пару восхищенных взглядов, какие доставались Ушиджиме. Потом в пол-уха слушает, что говорит о новичке команда.  
Спустя полгода их разговоры между собой можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но память услужливо подбрасывает детали: что Ширабу любит есть в перерывы, звук шагов, редкий смех и еще более редкая искренняя улыбка.  
Семи пытался завоевать внимание, но получалось у него не очень.  
Вместо восхищенных взглядов он встречает сплошь редкие и равнодушные, злится, подначивает и делает замечания, после чего взгляды, кажется, и вовсе исчезают.  
Тендо наблюдает за ним, но, спасибо ему, не комментирует.  
Все идет спокойно и будто бы по кругу, пока не случается матч с Карасуно, после которого как с цепи срываются уже оба – будто только сейчас осознали, что этот матч был _последним_.  
Ширабу смотрит на него будто бы зло и обвиняюще, будто пытается клеймить. Эйта не знает, как сам смотрит в ответ, но команда косится уже на обоих.  
Когда после тренировки Каваниши задерживается с Ширабу, Тендо ловит Эйту в раздевалке. Сатори долго молчит, будто ждет нужной кондиции, потом смотрит на него и выдает.  
— Семи-Семи, попробуй найти общий язык с Ширабу. Ты ничего не теряешь, крутой вид ты уже растерял, переодевшись в обычную одежду.  
И выходит прежде, чем Эйта понимает смысл сказанного и хочет погнаться за ним босиком и с криками.  
Скоро выпускной и Семи в общем-то ничего не теряет, но заканчивать школу с разбитым сердцем не хотелось.

***

Ранней весной на улице погодка еще та и Ширабу ежится от холода, когда Эйта нарушает тишину:  
— В рамках последних двух недель... Тебе есть, что сказать мне?  
— Зависит от того что вы хотите от меня услышать. — И корчит свою фирменную мину правильного вежливого мальчика.  
Наверняка злится, — мимолетом думает Эйта.  
— Увиливаешь, как обычно.  
— Стараюсь быть вежливым. Говорят, у меня получается.  
— Хреново получается, скажу я тебе. – И смотрит ему в глаза, кажется вообще впервые за эти два года.  
Кенджиро не отводит взгляд и в нем нет ни намека на вежливость, только упрямая злость. С каждой секундой злость или нечто другое накатывает на Семи и он идет напролом.  
— А знаешь, мне вот есть, что тебе сказать. Хочешь узнать, что?  
— Сгораю от нетерпения. — Фыркает тот, но смотрит уже с долей интереса.  
— Такой вариант меня тоже устраивает. — Усмехается Семи и целует его.

***

В комнату Семи они не вламываются – вбегают, держась за руки, пытаясь отдышаться. Закрывают дверь и сразу же отпускают друг друга, будто ошпаривает, будто уходит наваждение.  
— То есть, — уточняет Семи, не узнавая свой голос. — Ты не против?  
— Не против твоего языка в моей глотке? Нет, хотя казалось бы, — как можно равнодушнее говорит Ширабу, приближаясь на полшага ближе, будто бы игнорируя собственное смущение и румянец аж до кончиков ушей.  
— Ну ты и задница, куда только подевалась твоя хваленая вежливость. — А потом тянется целовать в скулу, словно проверяя, может ли Кенджиро покраснеть сильнее.  
— Насчет вежливости не знаю, но судя по тому, где находятся твои руки, к заднице претензий у тебя нет. — И Кенджиро почти трогательно встает на цыпочки, обнимает за шею и тянется за поцелуем.  
— Совершенно точно, — выдыхает Семи ему в губы.  
Тендо же делает ровно то, что он умеет делать иной раз лучше всех: он приходит, смотрит на них и будто бы берет реванш за все те разы, когда он не комментировал действия Эйты:  
— Семи-Семи, когда я говорил тебе найти с Ширабу общий язык, я имел в виду немного не это!.. — и закрывает за собой дверь быстрее, чем в него летит подушка. 


End file.
